Eternally Cursed, but the Angel Still Watches Over
by VelvetLockheart
Summary: Princess Venus is blamed for the death of Serenity during a war, and is cursed forever, but will her best friend, Yamato Ishida, stay by her side forever? ON HOLD!
1. Default Chapter

Okay! This story is supposed to be really sweet and stuff, and it's all about...well, erm, I'll let Taichi tell ya!  
  
Taichi: Fiiine. Minako is blamed for Princess Serenity's death during a war in the Silver Millennium, and she has to live cursed for the rest of her life. Stuff like hated by all man-kind, not allowed to use high-powered magic, thrown out of the Royal Venus Family, abandoned by her guardian Artemis, kicked out of the sailor senshi team, and losing her voice is what I mean by a cursed life. SO! her best friend Yamato, a townsman from Uranus is asked to stay with her on Earth, making sure she doesn't do anything wrong. He helps her throughout the story with about everything, and also helps her get her voice back! yyaaay, yahhoo, waaa, wee.. *waves a little flag around*  
  
Tiffy-chan: YAAAAYY!!!! Okay! ^^ NOW! On with the story!  
Minako's thoughts = *  
******************  
"Princess Serenity! Come back here! Stop it! You're going to ruin your dress!" Princess Aino of Venus yelled to her Princess, Serenity, chasing her around the training center, and laughing as she did so.  
  
"But, Mina!!!! I like it here!!"  
  
"Princess!" Princess Aino yelled.   
  
"Oh, fine!" Serenity said, stopping abruptly, making Princess Aino crash into her, toppling them both to the ground.  
  
"Argh!!!!" Princess Aino yelled in frustration, but took a deep breath, trying to not bash the delicate moon princess on the head.  
  
"That was fun! Can we do it again?!"  
  
"Princess!" Princess Aino yelled, getting up off of the ground, spotting grass stains on her orange dress.   
  
"I'm sorry, Mina, but I did think it was fun." The moon princess said, giggling at Princess Aino's face when she saw the grass stains.  
  
"Oy.." Princess Aino sighed, and started to walk off, as she bumped into someone.   
  
"Woah! Princess Aino! Sorry! Hiya!"  
  
"Ishida? Hiya! How'd you get here?" Princess Aino said, smiling at her best friend from Venus.  
  
"Oh, well, Queen Serenity invited me for the Twilight Ball tonight."  
  
"That's tonight?!"  
  
"Yes, and it looks like you aren't prepared." Yamato Ishida said, laughing as he saw the grass stains on Princess Aino's dress.   
  
Aino blushed in embarrassment, and looked at Serenity.   
  
"Serenity! Come on, let's go get you to your quarters. I'm sure there'll be a dress for you to wear. One for me too."   
  
"Okay, Mina!" Serenity said, happily bouncing over to the Venus Princess.  
  
"See ya later, Ishida."  
  
"Please, Princess, Yamato is fine. And yes, see ya later."  
  
Princess Aino walked off, lightly tugging the Moon Princess, who was stopping every 2 seconds to look at flowers, to her quarters.  
  
*In Serenity's quarters*  
  
"How about this one?" Serenity asked Venus. (Im gonna call her Venus for a while!)   
  
"Too dark."  
  
"This one?"  
  
"Too many beads."  
  
"This one?"  
  
"Too much lace."  
  
"THIS ONE?!"  
  
"Look, Princess, I know you're a bit bored with this, but It's my job as your head protector to make you look absolutely beautiful for the Twilight Ball. So how about this one?" Venus asked, holding up a dress.  
  
It was silver, and it had lace going around the sleeveless top, and where it wraps around the neck, was a beautiful crescent moon symbol. The dress reached past the ankles, and from the bottom of the dress hung tiny little crescent moon bells. It also has a pair of sleeves that were to go with it. They reached the elbows, and hung down to the waist. (if you dont know what I mean tell me and I'll draw ya a picture of it and scan it and send it to ya!)   
  
"Oooh, okay!" Serenity chirped. "I like it!"  
  
"Alright, now let me find a dress." Venus said, scanning through different clothes.   
  
Serenity twirled around, waiting for Venus, looking at the dress every once in a while.  
  
"Aha!" Venus said, pulling out another dress.  
  
This one was gold, and it had long sleeves, long sleeves that reached down to the knees. There was a smybol on Venus on the choker that went with it. It was very flowy, and it 10 bracelets to go with it. Venus tried it on, and her blue eyes seemed to go perfectly with it, and so did her curves. She put her hair up into a golden silk bow, and put on earrings which had the Venus crest on it.   
  
"Alright, Usagi. Let's get dressed and go straight to the ballroom, where the King and Queen probably are."  
  
"Okaaay, Mina.." Serenity said, picking up her dress and running into a closet.  
  
Venus picked her dress up as well, and went into another closet.  
  
As they both walked out, Yamato knocked on their door, so Serenity went to open it.   
  
"Oh! Hiya, Ishida!"  
  
"Hello, Princess Serenity."  
  
"What 's up???"  
  
"Oh, I was sent to inform You, Your Highness, and Princess Venus to the ballroom. The ball is about to start."  
  
"Kays! V-chan!!! We gotta go to the ballroom now!!"  
  
"Alright, Princess."  
  
Yamato's eyes opened wide as he noticed Venus, and he coughed, blushing slightly.  
  
"Hm? Something to matter, Yamato?"  
  
Yamato blushed more as Venus called him by his first name, which she rarely did.  
  
"N-No, Princess Mi-er-Venus. Nothing is wrong. Umm.. Er.. Uhh.. I'll be taking my leave now. Goodbye, Princess Min-Venus, and also you, Your Highness." Yamato said, taking a bow, and walking out of the room. He took a deep breath as his blush went away, and he walked off back toward the ballroom.   
  
A couple minutes later he heard, along with the King and Queen, the two chirpy voices of the Moon and Venus princesses running down the hall.   
  
"Princess!! You'll trip!!"  
  
"No, I wont!!"  
  
"Princess, slow down! Please!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Mi-chan, I'm not gonna die or something!"  
  
"Princess!!"  
  
When the two got into the ballroom, they walked up to the throne, and bowed before the king and queen.   
  
"Serenity, darling, please do not run through the halls like that. I have told you that before, no?"  
  
"Ahehe, sorry, Mother! I'll never do it again."  
  
"You said that last time."  
  
"Umm.. Weelll.. erm.. I wont run for the rest of the day!"  
  
"..Alright, sicne today's the Twilight Ball."  
  
"Your Majesty!!" shouted Yamato, who walked over to them, with a letter in hand.  
  
"Yes, Ishida?"  
  
"I have just received a message from Princesses Jupiter that she will not be attended, due to the sickness that King Zeus has gotten from their trip to Earth."  
  
"Oh, that's terrible! I pray for him. Now, Ishida, please go see if any of our guests are waiting outside. If there are any, please tell them the Twilight Ball will begin any moment now."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty."   
  
Serenity happily jumped up and down, squealing, and almost bursting Venus's eardrums, along with the king and queen.   
  
"Serenity! Please, calm down. Make a good first impression when the guests enter the ballroom."  
  
"Yes, Mother." Serenity said, pouting.   
******************************  
  
^^ okay! One chapter down! A lot more to go! @_@ I think this is gonna be a never ending story.. ^^; well, if I dont update soon, it's cuz I've been trying to finish my other fics before writing new ones, ^^; but it hasn't been goin' too well. ^^ hehe.. so! R/R PLEASE!!! 


	2. Terror for the Twilight Ball

Okay! Hiya, everyone! Back with the next chappy! Oh! and I discovered my mistake I made! ^^;; I said in the summary that Yamato was from Uranus, HE'S FROM VENUS!!!! ^^ And he's really hot, so, hehe, anyway, READ!  
***************************************************************  
The first six to arrive were Princess Ravyn (Rei) of Mars, Princess Amizu (Ami) of Mercury, Princess Harukaze (Haruka) of Uranus, Princess Michiko (Michiru) of Neptune, Princess Setsuna of Pluto, and Princess Hotarushi (Hotaru) of Saturn.  
  
"Hello, Princess." Princess Mars said to Serenity, bowing, and then turned to greet Venus.  
  
"Hello, Princess Serenity." The shy Princess Mercury greeted, and then, also turned to greet Venus.  
  
"Hello, Neko-Sere." Princes Uranus greeted Serenity, winking.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Princess Serenity." Princess Neptune said, nudging Princess Uranus lightly, as both of them turned to greet Venus.  
  
Princess Pluto bowed on her knee, and got back up. "Pleased to see you again, Princess Serenity." She said, holding Princess Saturn's hand in hers.  
  
"Hello, Princess Serenity." Saturn said, smiling and bowing, an then turned with Pluto to greet Venus.   
  
After she had greeted Venus, Princess Mars turned to the king and queen, along with the other princesses.   
  
After they had all greeted one another, more guests had come in, from Mars, Mercury, Uranus, and so on.   
  
A long way into the night, Venus was sitting in a corner, with no one to dance with, for she had already danced with Princess Mars, Mercury, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, even Princess Serenity. ((NO! NOT SHOUJO-AI!!!))  
  
Three men walked up to her then.  
  
One was very tall, well built, and had shoulder-length silver hair, with ice cold eyes, but, somehow, warm and comforting. He was in a button-up grayish suit, with two of the buttons unbuttoned.   
  
The second one was a younger man, and he also had silver hair, but his was longer and was tied into a thin ponytail. His green eyes were shining with attitude, kindness, and humor, but also, his eyes had a glint of sparkle that showed he had a fiery temper.  
  
The third young man had spiky chocolate brown hair, and brown eyes, and was somewhat tall. He was wearing a green suit, meaning that he must be from Jupiter.   
  
'Hm, I guess Jupi-chan let the rest of her kingdom go, while her mother and herself stayed behind to take care of the king. That's very sweet of her.' Minako thought.  
  
"Hello, miss. Would you care for a dance?" The first man said.  
  
The second one glared daggers at him, and held out his hand as well.  
  
"This hand is better suited for a maiden like yourself." The second one said.  
  
The man with brown hair looked at the other two, and smirked as he saw, out of the corner of his eye, his best friend Yamato running towards them.  
  
"Princess Venus, I believe that my best friend, Yamato, wishes to dance with you."  
  
Yamato stopped in his tracks, blushing furiously as he heard his friend say that.  
  
"T-T-Taichi!"  
  
"Hahahaha!!"  
  
Venus also blushed a tiny bit, but smiled and got up, walking over to Yamato.   
  
"It'd be my pleasure, Yamato."  
  
The two men who asked to dance with her glared daggers at Yamato, and Yamato didn't even look at them, he just kept blushing and staring at Venus.   
  
"Come on, Yamato-chan!" Venus said, giggling at him blushing, which made Yamato blush more. "It'll be fun!" She finished, grabbing his hand and pulling him out into the crowd.  
  
"B-But, Princess Venus, I-I dont know how to.. d..d.."  
  
"Dance? Dont worry! I'll teach ya!"  
  
"B-But, I dont want to st-step on your shoes."  
  
"Dont worry, Yamato-chan, I've gotten used to it, hehe. Princess Mars didnt exactly pay attention during her time to learn how to waltz. I had to teach her myself."  
  
"O-Oh. W-Well, okay then. S-So, like this?" Yamato asked, noticing that as they were talking, she had been waltzing, and he had been following perfectly.  
  
"Exactly!"   
  
"Wow, Princess Venus, you're really good at this stuff."  
  
"Thanks." Venus said, winking.  
  
She twirled out of Yamato's arms, and Yamato smiled. I'm learning to waltz, but not just with anyone, with Minako....Minako.. I wish I could call her that, but.... She's a princess, and I'm not a prince... and anyways, that's her Earth name, and she's not on Earth. This is the moon, and I must call her by Princess Venus unless she says otherwise.'  
  
Venus twirled back into his arms, and they danced more.  
  
The two men who had asked her to dance were dancing with other people, keeping an eye on Yamato and Venus.  
  
All of a sudden, a wall of the Silver Millenium palace crashed and fell, and people looked at it, not knowing what to do. Venus looked terrified, and looked over to see the Queen and King. They were also looking around, and were clearly alert.  
  
Venus caught the eye of Mars, who was dancing with someone who seemed to be in the same party of the man who asked her to dance first. He had light blonde hair, short, like Prince Endymion, and blue, but somewhat gray eyes.  
  
Venus then heard a scream from the other side of the ballroom, and spotted Princess Mercury   
  
A man with a blonde ponytail had drawn a sword, and had pointed it at her.   
  
She heard three more swords being drawn after that, and a scream from Mars, Pluto, and Saturn. Uranus and Neptune ran to Venus, covering her, knowing that she and the other princesses would be targeted as well.   
  
Princess Serenity looked around, frightened.  
  
Another wall fell, and people ran around, frightened as well.   
  
The Queen and King then called out, "Princesses! NOW!"  
  
Uranus and Neptune got the message first.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power! Make up!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power! Make up!"   
  
Pluto and Saturn looked at their fellow outer senshi, and nodded to each other.  
  
"Pluto Planet Power! Make up!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power! Make up!"  
  
Mars saw the four shining lights, indicating that the four outers were transforming.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power! Make up!"  
  
Venus got the point after Mars.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power! Make up!"  
  
Mercury was too busy, grabbing everything in sight to block the man's attacks. But once she was far enough away, she took out her henshin pen.   
  
"Mercury Crystal Power! Make up!"  
  
By this time, Uranus had already drawn her Space Sword, Neptune had already drawn her Submarine Mirror, Pluto had already started fighting with her Time Staff, and Saturn had started fighting back to back with Pluto with her Silence Glaive.  
  
Mars drew out her Flame Bow and Arrows, Venus drew her Love Whip, and Mercury drew her Aqua Harp.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus screamed at the man she was fighting. Serenity was getting shoved everywhere by the crowd of screaming, and terrified men and women from every planet.  
  
"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune yelled beside Uranus.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
  
"Silence Wall!" Saturn yelled defending herself and Serenity.  
  
"Mars Fame Sniper!" Mars yelled at the man she was dancing with.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
************************************  
^____________^ Heehee, CLIFFHANGER! ^^ The more you review the more I'll type! R/R!! 


End file.
